amor demoniaco
by marmaxtin
Summary: Tras la pelea con orochimaru en los exámenes chunin Naruto revela su verdadero yo como es que el hokage no sabía esto? Que harán ahora sus amigos? y como cambiara esto a un jinchuriki pelirrojo fem Naruto/Gaara
1. Prologo

Marmaxtín: bueno antes de empezar quiero decir que no me pertenecen los personajes de naruto.

Los de Konoha y de Suna ya se saben los nombres de los otros.

**Prologo**

En Konoha en el campo de entrenamiento 44, también conocido como el bosque de la muerte estaba ocurriendo algo que solo ocurre 2 veces al año.

Los exámenes chunin.

Muchos equipos de diferentes aldeas ansían llegar a este rango tan importante en su camino ninja y muchos estaban tratando de terminar con éxito la segunda prueba del examen.

Pero ese no era el caso de un rubio muy extraño.

-Ahggggg! Rayos ese sello de bloque de esa serpiente rompió el sello del henge no queda mucho para que deje de funcionar-dijo este rubio que todos conocían como Naruto.

No paso mucho para que en todo el bosque se escuchara un grito desgarrador, pero solo atrajo la atención de los mismos novatos que se graduaron con el, el equipo del llamado "eterno rival" de kakashi hatake, sensei del equipo 7, Maito Gai y el equipo de Suna.

**Estascosasmaricasparasepararunlugardeotroounaescen adeotra**

**Con el equipo ocho.**

-Oyeron eso, ¿Qué habrá sido?-pregunto un chico con un perro en la chaqueta, su nombre es Kiba Inuzuka.

-N…no…lo…se…Ki…Kiba…Kun-dijo una chica tímida con ojos perlados, su nombre es Hinata Hyuga (se escribe así?)

-Deberíamos ir a ver-dijo un chico con una chaqueta alta hasta el cuello, su nombre es Shino Aburame.

-Si vamos!-grito Kiba corriendo siendo seguido por sus compañeros.

**Estascosasmaricasparasepararunlugardeotroounaescen adeotra**

**Con el equipo 10**

-Escucharon eso? Creen que deberíamos ir a ver?-pregunto una rubia de nombre Ino Yamanaka.

-Que problemático. Bien vamos a ver rápido-dijo uno de los ninjas más perezosos de Konoha Shikamaru Nara.

Y con eso junto con su compañero Choji Akimichi fueron tras ese extraño ruido.

**Estascosasmaricasparasepararunlugardeotroounaescen adeotra**

**Con el equipo de Suna**

-Pero, qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto un tipo con traje de gato de nombre Kankuro Sabaku.

-No lo se Kankuro-respondió una chica con un gran abanico en la espalda de nombre Temari Sabaku.

-Ay que ir a ver sin discusión vamos- dijo la voz monótona de su hermano Gaara Sabaku.

Sin dejar que hablaran Gaara se separo de sus hermanos desapareciendo en arena.

Después de unos segundos los dos siguieron a su hermano.

**Estascosasmaricasparasepararunlugardeotroounaescen adeotra**

**Con el resto del equipo 7**

-Sakura escuchaste eso?-pregunto un chico con pelo negro llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

-Si, qué será?-respondió pregunto una chica con pelo rosa llamada Sakura.

-No lo se, ay que ir a ver-dijo para saltar a un árbol e ir corriendo hacia el ruido.

-Oye espérame-tras esto Sakura comenzó a seguir a Sasuke.

Ninguno sabia que lo que encontrarían al llegar a su destino cambiaria su pensamiento de un cierto ninja hiperactivo.

**Estascosasmaricasparasepararunlugardeotroounaescen adeotra**

Espero reviews.

Soy nuevo en esto así que no me juzguen.

Hasta la proxima.


	2. revelaciones y comportamientos extraños

**CH****1****: ****Revelaciones****y****sorpresas**

Cuando los 4 equipos llegaron a su destino no esperaban lo que vieron.

-Agh! maldición tengo que desaparecer el henge-Dijo Naruto que estaba a punto de cambiar sin darse cuenta de su audiencia.

Dicho esto Naruto puso sus manos en un sello ´ram´ y grito ´´KAI´´ lo cual produjo una enorme explosión de humo.

**Estascosasmaricasparaseparasepararunlugardeotrooun aescenadeotra**

**Con el equipo de Suna.**

-No puedo ver nada-Dijo Temari.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta que se disipe el humo-Dijo su hermano Kankuro.

Gaara no dijo ni pío pero se podía ver que estaba muy frustrado de no poder ver nada.

**Estascosasmaricasparaseparasepararunlugardeotrooun aescenadeotra**

**Con el equipo 10.**

-Rayos no se puede ver nada por ahora-Dijo muy frustrada Ino.

-Que problemático-Fue todo lo que dijo Shikamaru.

Choji ni siquiera dejo de comer sus papas fritas mientras esperaba que el humo se disipara.

**Estascosasmaricasparaseparasepararunlugardeotrooun aescenadeotra**

**Con el equipo 8.**

-Qué paso? no puedo ver a Naruto-Dijo sorprendido Kiba.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que se disipe el humo para ver como esta Naruto-san-Dijo Shino.

Los otros 2 asintieron pero Hinata estaba aterrada de que su amor platonico estuviera dañado.

**Estascosasmaricasparaseparasepararunlugardeotrooun aescenadeotra**

**Con el equipo 7.**

-Rayos qué acaba de hacer el dobe?-Pregunto Sasuke.

_-Naruto-baka qué demonios hiciste?-_Pensó Sakura.

-Mira el humo se disipa-Dijo Sakura.

Y en efecto el humo se disipaba.

**Estascosasmaricasparaseparasepararunlugardeotrooun aescenadeotra**

**Todos.**

Todos estaban hasta el borde para saber que paso con Naruto.

Finalmente el humo se disipó y todos tenían que recoger sus mandíbulas del piso.

¿Por qué?

Por que donde antes estaba Naruto ahora había una chica rubia que tenia el pelo atado en dos coletas (como el sexy-jutsu) que le llegaban hasta la espalda baja, vestía un kimono de batalla sin mangas rojo, un cinturón naranja alrededor de la cintura una falda azul hasta las rodillas y sandalias kunoichi negras, también tenía el kanji de ´zorro´ en la parte de atrás del kimono.

Todos los presentes estaban que no cabían en el asombro, Naruto, el que conocían desde la academia(o solo unos días en el caso de los ninjas de Suna) era en realidad una niña.

Fue después de que superaran la sorpresa que se dieron cuenta que estaba inconciente en el suelo(donde más?).

Todos querían una explicación pero sabiendo que no la tendrían por el momento decidieron llevarla…lo…o como sea a la torre(excepto Sasuke(hijo de puta(pido disculpas a los o las fans de Sasuke))).

Pero antes de que alguien se moviera hubo una explosión de arena y al lado de la que ellos conocían como Naruto aparecío un cierto pelirrojo.

-Gaara, qué estas haciendo?- Pregunto Kankuro saliendo de los arbustos junto con Temari.

-Tenemos que llevarla…lo…o como sea a la torre-Dijo Gaara levantando a Naruto sin poder dejar de mirarla y un poco nervioso, sin saber por que se ponía así, por la cercanía con la ahora chica.

-Pero Gaara…-Empezó Temari, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano que por fin pudo sacar los ojos de la chica en sus brazos.

-Vamos ahora-Tras decir eso salto a un árbol e hizo su camino a la torre.

-Por qué Gaara no uso shunshin?(díganme si lo escribo mal)-pregunto Kankuro a Temari.

-No lo se, pero sera mejor obedecer a Gaara-Dijo esta para hacer lo mismo que su hermano pelirrojo.

Kankuro no tardo en seguirla, ninguno se dio cuenta de los que salían de los arbustos.

-Ustedes sabían de esto?-Pregunto Ino apuntando a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Claro que no Ino-cerda-Dijo Sakura.

-Como sea, _esto es problemático,_ ay que ir a ver como esta Naruto-Dijo Shikamaru susurrando su frase favorita.

Tras esa declaración todos los presentes fueron a la torre para asegurarse de que su amigo/a(o rival en el caso de Sasuke) estuviera bien y quizas podrían obtener las respuestas que quieren.


	3. explicaciones, respuestas y reacciones

**Yo: **Como siempre debía decir no me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto.

**Naruto: **soy una chica? (poker face)

**Yo: **si y te callas ahora.

**Naruto: **Sniff…sniff.

**Yo: **como sea esta es mi historia.

**Ch: explicaciones, respuestas y reacciones.**

En una habitación de paredes blancas, aparatos extraños y una cama estaba durmiendo una niña rubia recién ingresada, pero por un dolor de cabeza ella se despertó de golpe.

-au au auuuuuuuuu mi cabeza me esta ma…eeeeeh, donde estoy?-dijo Naruto hasta se dio cuenta que no estaba en el bosque en el que cayo.

-_oh esto es genial tenía que ser un hospital_-pensó al darse cuenta que estaba en un hospital…otra vez-_bueno espero que no estén los mismos médicos_-pensó recordando a los enfermeros que en vez de ayudarle lo lastimaban aún más.

-_espero que quien me allá traído no sea uno de los muchachos_-pensó un poco preocupado-_demasiadas explicaciones_.

Pero al parecer Kami odia a Naruto como la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ahí entraron el resto del equipo 7, el equipo 8, el equipo 10, y para su gran sorpresa, el equipo de Suna con sus jounin-sensei.

Decir que Naruto estaba sorprendido sería una deshonra a la verdad ya que ahí, entrando por la puerta estaban sus compañeros de Konoha y amigos de la academia (excepto Sasuke), junto con sus jounin-sensei y el del mismo, incluso estaba el equipo de Suna con su propio jounin-sensei.

Por un segundo nadie sabía que decir a lo que estaba pasando, hasta que…

-Hola ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Naruto(tranquilos ya le cambiare el nombre pronto) con una voz cantarina y melodiosa que cautivo a cierta persona (ya saben a que me refiero)

Pero eso no evito la lluvia de preguntas que vino de las personas frente a ella.

-Eres una chica?-pregunto un muy sorprendido Kiba.

-Desde cuando?-pregunto más calmado Shino.

-Lo has sido todo el tiempo?-pregunto Hinata pensando en todos los años en que estuvo espiando a Naruto.

Pero la más importante vino de Kakashi.

-Por qué?

Una pregunta tan simple pero a la vez muy complicada para Naruto.

-Bueno si, todo el tiempo, si otra vez y no quiero hablar de eso-Naruto respondió en orden a las preguntas terminando con un imperceptible estremecimiento para todos, excepto para el pelirrojo loco.

Todos querían saber por que Naruto, a quien conocían de la academia ninja, se oculto como un chico pero sabían que no debían presionar así que preguntaron otra cosa como…

-Bueno entonces cuál es tu nombre?-dijo Ten-Ten, a las caras en blanco de sus compañeros de equipo, de los otros equipos y de los jounin-sensei agrego-bueno es que no podemos seguir llamándola Naruto, sería inapropiado para una niña, ¿verdad?-termino un poco insegura.

-No, tienes razón Ten-Ten-dijo Hinata después de superar el hecho de que su amor platónico fuera una chica-cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-pregunto dirigiéndose a la chica en la cama.

-Oh, es cierto jeje, bueno mi nombre en realidad es Natsumi Uzumaki-dijo esta ahora con un pensamiento que la aterro-_que pasara si es que ahora me abandonan por haberles mentido todo este tiempo_-pero antes de expresar sus pensamientos alguien más hablo.

-Ese es un hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica-dijo una voz un poco monótona detrás de ellos.

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver quien había habado y se sorprendieron al ver quien era.

Gaara.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por decir lo menos, de lo poco que sabían de Gaara, que no era mucho, sabían que era un asesino loco que ni siquiera consideraba familia a sus propios hermanos y no le importaba matar por diversión.

Pero sus hermanos eran los más sorprendidos, nunca habían escuchado a su hermano, aunque el no los consideraba así, alabar a nada ni a nadie, pero ahí estaba elogiando a una niña que el mismo salvo.

Y eso era otra cosa, su hermano jamás había ayudado a alguien, nunca, siempre se cuidaba a si mismo y solo a si mismo.

Gaara, por otro lado, tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía por que dijo eso solo lo dijo, y se sintió muy bien sacárselo de su sistema.

-eh…muy bien…gracias Gaara-dijo Natsumi que al escucharlo alagar su nombre y a ella se sintió feliz, aunque no sabía por que.

Gaara al no poder hablar solo asintió, les hizo una señal hacia la puerta a sus hermanos y a su sensei y se fue siendo seguido por ellos pocos segundos más tarde.

Dentro de la habitación todos estaban en silencio tratando de procesar lo que paso, hasta que una voz los saco de sus pensamientos.

-entonces como supieron que estaba yo en esta habitación?-pregunto extrañada Natsumi de que hubieran entrado como si supieran que estaba allí y que se veía como niña.

El que empezó a hablar fue Shikamaru.

-bueno nosotros recién habíamos encontrado el rollo que nos faltaba y nos íbamos directo a la torre-dijo apuntando a sus compañeros-pero entonces escuchamos un grito y fuimos a ver que pasa.

-simplemente nosotros nos sentamos en los árboles al ver que eras tu-continuo Kiba al notar que todos hicieron exactamente lo mismo al oír el grito.

-primero pensamos que solo fuiste lastimado-continuo Sakura-pero después dijiste algo de liberar el henge y hubo una gran explosión de humo.

-cuando el humo se disipo te vimos en el suelo y como una niña-esta vez hablaba Choji, quien por primera vez no estaba comiendo una bolsa de papas-pero antes de que alguno se moviera hubo una explosión de arena y apareció ese tipo Gaara, el fue quien te trajo a la torre.

Esto si que sorprendió a Natsumi, no podía creer que Gaara, de entre todas las personas, la ayudo a llegar a la torre a salvo, pero antes de seguir en sus pensamientos los jounin-sensei comenzaron a hablar.

-entonces nosotros los vimos llegar y rápidamente te trajimos al hospital-termino la historia Kakashi.

-ah bueno, pero al menos estamos preparados y listos para la siguiente parte del examen-dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa casi segadora.

Todos soltaron el aliento que no sabían que estaban conteniendo al ver que Naruto o Natsumi ahora llamada siguiera siendo igual que siempre.

Durante el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar solo hablaron cosas triviales hasta que fueron llamados a la arena de batalla.

**Estascosasmaricasqueseparanentrelugaresyescenas.**

Por fin nuevo capitulo.

Lamento no haber subido antes tuve unos problemas.

Pero ahora intentare subir el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Chaito, hasta la proxima.


	4. importante

**Importante.**

**Bueno yo estoy escribiendo varias historias nuevas para subirlas**

**Por ejemplo:**

**La fuerza del dragón.**

**Es una historia Goku/Bulma en la que los dos, cuando se encuentran por primera vez ambos tienen 17 años por lo que se enamoran entre si.**

**Los cambios del tiempo.**

**Harry Potter**

**Cuando paso el ataque al valle de Godric Harry sentía que tenia que advertir a sus padres por lo que la magia lo hizo ir a el quinto año de sus padres yalgo paso que lo ayudo a decirles lo que deben evitar**

**El mago de las cartas**

**Harry a los cinco años tuvo una gran paliza por su primo y su pandilla por lo que su magia lo envió al mundo de Yu-Gi-Oh donde fue adoptado por Seto Kaiba que posteriormente lo envió a la academia de duelos donde tendrá aventuras, acción, peligros y romance**

**Alas congeladas**

**El origen de los guardianes, donde al final de la película Jack empieza a actuar extraño al saber de su muerte y los guardianes al intentar ayudarlo ven sus recuerdos, pero esto que consecuencias tendrá en los guardianes en especial en una**

**Encuentro familiar**

**Naruto**

**En el examen chunin Gaara y Naruto no fueron los unicos jinchurikis en participar sino que fueron todos y cada uno de ellos además de que ciertas personas vuelven**

**Leyendo la historia: cambiando el destino**

**En el cuarto año de Harry aparecen unos libros que cuentan las aventuras que tuvo y tendra Harry para que todos sepan como es el chico dorado de Gryffindor en realidad. Sera un Harry/harem con Narcissa, Bellatrix, Fleur y otras chicas que agregare o creare después Dombuldore manipulador**


End file.
